Road of Flower
Road of Flower Limit - 4 players, 2 runs per day '' How do I get there? '' Road of Flower is located in the map, Vanaheimr 2 . You can reach this map by talking to NPC Tamori in Aoich Town. http://i.imgur.com/sBiufvE.png Choose option 5 Portal to Vanaheim when you speak to Tamori to be sent to 1. http://i.imgur.com/ZCZnHa2.png http://i.imgur.com/qeQ5Lge.png This map contains a save stone, so be sure to grab that while you’re passing through. The stone is broken so it is a bit hard to see. http://i.imgur.com/FAfWPS3.jpg From here, continue on to 2. The entrance to Road of Flower will be at the top middle of the map. Before you head on in, though, let’s take a look at some preparations. There are a few quests you will want to accept before entering Road of Flower. If you haven’t unlocked Void Wanderer reputation, NPC Tamori in Aoich has a quest listed under the fourth dialogue option, Void Wanderer Reputation Quest. http://i.imgur.com/oqqQLJu.png http://i.imgur.com/5ODYARr.png Complete the quest and the reputation will unlock. Note: for some reason or another, some people do not have the option available here to unlock the reputation. In this case, completing the scenario quests up through “Altar of Ascension” should unlock it. At the moment, there seems to be some people that cannot unlock this rep no matter what they do. There are two additional quests from Tamori that you want before entering Road of Flower. Speak to Tamori again and choose the fourth dialogue option again, then accept Wanderer (2/3). http://i.imgur.com/41DLkY9.png This quest requires you to defeat the boss of Road of Flower, Flower Phantom Priestess. Upon completion of this quest you will receive 7,500 reputation points for Void Wanderer reputation, if you have it unlocked. The reputation gain can be multiplied with Quest Gain Multipliers such as the Quest Up Skill Guidebook as well as Emperor’s Card. Additionally, you will want to accept the quest Key under the same dialogue option, Void Wanderer Reputation Quest. http://i.imgur.com/oqqQLJu.png http://i.imgur.com/cd9CwUY.png This quest requires you to obtain the Flower Key, which is a quest item that drops in the prize room after the boss room. The Dungeon http://i.imgur.com/YHd3rIL.png As you can imagine, this dungeon is beautiful and full of flowers. It is home to mostly cats & fairies and consists of 6 rooms, including the boss room and prize room at the end. Room 1 http://i.imgur.com/7HacQIB.png Starting off at the top left platform, jump down to meet the new enemies in this dungeon. Here you will be introduced to the House and Street Cats, as well as the Silver Lunaris fairy. Room 2 http://i.imgur.com/1k2TVaW.png The second room has more and more cats to fight. A new enemy type shows up as well, the Tyr Battle Cat. Tyr Battle Cat will dash toward you, causing knock-up, and even cancel your skills! Try to jump over its charge attack. Room 3 http://i.imgur.com/aQudpCk.png The third room has many layered platforms, with the weaker cats on the upper platforms, and the Battle Cats mostly on the lower platform. Room 4 http://i.imgur.com/hMKC7YZ.png The fourth room is mostly one long platform in the air hovering over the ground level. All the cats appear here again, so take them out and head to the portal on the right side of the map. The boss lies on the other side. The Boss: Flower Phantom Priestess http://i.imgur.com/Dj35pSQ.jpg http://i.imgur.com/nMc9gPF.png The Priestess has many different abilities: She can slap you with her stick(melee attack) and summon mobs from this dungeon to fight for her. In addition, she has the following magical skills: http://i.imgur.com/X9qGrOJ.png The priestess summons multiple tornadoes on the map similar to Njord. http://i.imgur.com/dVxhmPW.png The Priestess drops a holy cross on the ground, dealing medium-range damage around the cross and then pushing allies outward on the last hit. Before the cross hits the ground, allies will become confused, being forced to walk left and right. http://i.imgur.com/mdIgjyb.png The Priestess pokes her staff straight ahead, shooting out a gust of wind. http://i.imgur.com/M9GFKpZ.png The Priestess summons rays of magic in front of her to knock up allies, dealing damage. Additionally, when her HP gets low, she can cast a debuff to reverse your left/right movements! Drops http://i.imgur.com/7MAEE4V.png http://i.imgur.com/fk1inwr.pnghttp://i.imgur.com/KyPRilL.jpg The Biblical Sign is a codex item, granting +100SP upon successful codex. Void Concentrates are used in the crafting of certain Genesis accessories. Lunar Flower and Lunar Herb are items used to craft two types of magical resistance potions. First, you must purchase the recipe for these potions from NPC Tamori in Aoich. http://i.imgur.com/WmF2dUk.jpg http://i.imgur.com/tx5ybOo.jpg You must be level 2 in Void Wanderer reputation to be able to purchase these recipes, which cost ely and rep. http://i.imgur.com/Jy3G95B.png The Magical Resistance Potion Recipe allows you to craft Wind, Water, Earth and Fire Resistance potions. They last 10 minutes, add +3000 resistance of that element and are crafted using 1,000,000 ely, 2 red, 2 blue and 2 yellow constellation bandanas, and 2 Lunar Herbs. It requires level 10 Alchemy crafting. Red bandanas can be found in Road of Flower and Road of Dream. Yellow bandanas can be found in Road of Moon and Road of Dream. Blue bandanas can be found from monsters outside of the Road dungeons, in the Vanaheimr field maps. Similarly, the Perfect Resistance Potion Recipe allows you to craft the Dark Resistance potion and Magical Resistance potion. They last 10 minutes and are crafted using 1,000,000 ely, 2 red, 2 blue and 2 yellow constellation bandanas, and 2 Lunar Herbs; additionally, the Magical Resistance Potion requires 2 Lunar Flowers.These potions add +3,000 darkness resistance and +2,000 earth&fire&wind&water resistance, respectively. Finally, the last notable items are the Genesis boots. Brutal, Aether, Aegis and Alacrity greaves all drop from the boss and prize room. No other armor type - just boots. This is a good dungeon to farm up those shoes. Prize Room http://i.imgur.com/5RkSDDP.png The prize room consists of a lone, spinning key. This key room is just like the TAID treasure prize rooms, after you defeat their bosses. Hit this key like any other treasure chest, and it will burst open with items. The bags that drop here contain the same items that the boss drops, including the illustration card. http://i.imgur.com/Ew0Pv3m.png The quest item, Flower Key, will also pop out; make sure to pick it up. Please note that the Key has a time limit of 3 days, after which it will rust. You must return here again to obtain a new key, if it becomes rusted. Alternatively, if you already have a key in your inventory, you can drop it right before you attack the big key in the prize room. This will allow you to pick up a new key, effectively “refreshing” your key’s timer. As for the quest to obtain the key, there is no reason to complete it, since doing so will just make the key not drop anymore. If you want to complete the quest or abandon it, don’t worry about not being able to get the key anymore. You can always accept the quest again at NPC Tamori. The purple-clouded foreground may be hiding some bags behind it. Don't miss any! Exploring Road of Flower Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fphwZ8rLWfo&feature=youtu.be